Heretofore, vacuum systems have normally utilized centrifugal blowers for creating a vacuum on a hose used in conventional vacuum cleaners. One problem with such systems is that as the media collected during the cleaning process collects within the collecting tank, the vacuum pump will tend to cavitate. Another problem is that normally the centrifugal blower is provided on top of the trash collecting container permitting the collected media to drop or be deposited in the container.
Examples of a typical cleaning machine are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,902,219, 3,496,592, and 3,619,849.